


The Scarf

by Gilbird14



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilbird14/pseuds/Gilbird14
Summary: "I'm starting to think that you do this on purpose, Lorenzo." Francesco said while Lorenzo was catching his breath."What? What are you talking about?" He asked as if he didn't know what the other was referring to, but on the inside Lorenzo was panicking a bit."It is not the first time we meet accidentally after my training. It's kind of suspicious...""It's the time when the library closes!" Lorenzo said quickly defending himself with a half truth.
Relationships: Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	The Scarf

It was late and dark. Everyone had already left the library, with the exception of Lorenzo de Medici. He was spending a lot of time there, because he had a couple of Classic Literature projects to finish for the following week. But, that wasn't the only reason he hadn't exited the building yet. No, he was waiting for someone, a friend, to finish his extracurricular activities. Lorenzo looked at the clock on the wall. Perfect! Fencing practice would be over in less than fifteen minutes. He saved his work and closed his laptop afterwards. Then, he slowly began to put his belongings back in his backpack. He put on his coat and his long brown scarf after. Lorenzo liked the softness and the warmth that his scarf provided. It had been a very useful gift from his sister. Unbeknownst to Lorenzo, she knew his intentions and she didn't want his brother to catch a cold, because of his own silliness. But, she hadn't told him that of course.  
  
Lorenzo exited the building and started walking slowly to his destination. It was colder outside that he expected. Maybe it was because he came from a warm place. He buried his face deep in his scarf and shoved his hands on the pockets of his coat in hopes it would help keep him a bit warmer. He was going to the gym, which wasn't far away. He wouldn't go in, he would casually go by and, if the timing was correct, he would see his friend going home. Then, he would casually meet him and they would walk home together. Lorenzo called him "his friend", but actually it was more than that. It was kind of obvious. If it wasn't, he wouldn't do what he was doing.  
  
When Lorenzo was near the gym, he spotted a group of people saying goodbye to each other and going their separate ways. Okay, that was the team. Where was his target? He scanned the surroundings, but he couldn't find him. He increased his pace. If he wasn't with his teammates, it meant he had already left. After he overcame the remaining group of people, he saw him walking alone. He wasn't far away. Perfect!  
  
"Francesco!!" Lorenzo shouted hoping his friend would slow down and wait for him.  
  
Surprisingly, he decreased his pace, but he didn't stop. Lorenzo had to catch up to him, which he did in a few seconds.  
  
"I'm starting to think that you do this on purpose, Lorenzo." Francesco said while Lorenzo was catching his breath.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" He asked as if he didn't know what the other was referring to, but on the inside Lorenzo was panicking a bit.  
  
"It is not the first time we meet accidentally after my training. It's kind of suspicious..." Francesco said analysing his friend's reaction.  
  
"It's the time when the library closes!" Lorenzo said quickly defending himself with a half truth.  
  
"I tend to forget that you are actually a bookworm." Francesco replied with a smirk on his face. He liked teasing Lorenzo very much.  
  
Lorenzo was weak for Francesco's smirks and half smiles, but, even more, when they were directed at him. He hoped the small amount of red on his face could pass as the low temperature's fault. However, he wouldn't back down because of it. Lorenzo had just seen an opportunity and he was going to take it.  
  
"I'll have to keep reminding you then." He said with a charming smile. "We can keep meeting like this or we can text each other and meet like normal people do." He was risking his strategy here, but if he hadn't said it, he would have regretted it.  
  
"Whatever." Francesco replied not expecting that comeback.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Lorenzo smile widened and Francesco had to look away.  
  
Their way home consisted on Lorenzo doing most of the talking, but it always included some teasing and interruptions from Francesco. They had comfortably fallen into this dynamic. However, Lorenzo noticed that Francesco was shivering, despite the latter stubbornly denying it. He made the effort to convince Lorenzo and himself that he wasn't cold. But, it was pretty obvious that he was. Francesco only wore a thin jacket that Lorenzo was sure it couldn't provide any kind of warmth.  
  
Then, out of the blue, Lorenzo had an idea. It was risky, but it would be worth it. He took off his scarf very carefully, trying not to make a sound. His idea wouldn't work if Francesco saw it coming. In a swift movement, Lorenzo had wrapped his scarf around Francesco's neck.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Francesco asked raising his voice. He sounded annoyed, but Lorenzo knew he was only caught off-guard.  
  
"You looked like you were cold! I thought I could help you." Lorenzo said defending himself.  
  
"I don't need your help."  
  
Francesco answered that, but he didn't make any effort to remove the scarf from his neck. Instead, after a couple of minutes, he buried his nose on the scarf when Lorenzo wasn't looking. It was warm and very soft. It also smelled like him. He wouldn't tell Lorenzo, but he appreciated the gesture. He didn't want to admit that he had been very cold, but Lorenzo's scarf helped a lot. Francesco analysed the cloth: the wool was top quality, the colour was pretty, it wasn't heavy or too light and it was useful. He was sure Lorenzo had bought it following Bianca's recommendations or it was a gift from her. That girl had very good taste. After all she was the only Medici sibling who had Francesco's respect and admiration, even if the latter wasn't always voiced out loud.  
  
Francesco glanced at Lorenzo who had been talking for a while, but the first was so deep in thought he hadn't noticed it. The more he observed Lorenzo, the more convinced he was that the man next to him couldn't have bought that wonderful scarf. Lorenzo was smart, that was obvious, but when it came to himself he often forgot how to function properly. A proof of this was their current situation. Lorenzo was cold. He had his hands on his pockets, he was hunching a bit and he trembled lightly from time to time. All because he gave Francesco his scarf. Francesco knew Lorenzo was an idiot, but at least he was one of the good ones.  
  
Francesco looked around to see if there was anyone in the street who could see them. No one on the right. No one on the left. Nobody behind or in front of them. They were completely alone. Wonderful. Then, Francesco unwrapped half of the scarf and he put it around Lorenzo's neck. Now, they shared it. It wasn't ideal, but it was better than one of them freezing. The situation was also very embarrassing for Francesco, but st least nobody would see them.  
  
"Oh?! Francesco!" Lorenzo said with stars in his eyes. He was touched but also pleasingly surprised. "You care! I knew you had a heart!" His smile only widened. It was blinding.  
  
"Don't make me regret it..." Francesco added trying to hide his blush by burying his face in the scarf.

**Author's Note:**

> Kael-san created the cutest [fanart](https://kael-san.tumblr.com/post/189247287813/this-one-is-based-on-gilbird14-s-beautiful-fic) based on this fic! My heart is melting at the sight of it!! Check it out here and give Kael-san some love on their tumblr <3  



End file.
